


While You Were(n't Quite) Sleeping

by Saorimaya



Series: Tumblr Fics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (at least for a chapter), Abuse, Epistolary, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, catatonic!Derek, comatose!derek, implied noncon kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya
Summary: La madre de Scott, Melissa, le había dado a Stiles los fundamentos de la condición de Derek cuando vino por primera vez aquí hace un mes. Derek había estado aquí seis años, el único sobreviviente de un horrible incendio en la casa que había matado al resto de su familia. Lo había dejado quemado, la mitad de su cara arrugada con cicatrices, y había estado en un estado catatónico todo el tiempo. Stiles ni siquiera podía imaginar lo horrible que sería, estar atrapado en su propio cuerpo durante años, totalmente solo.Stiles tenía una idea de lo mucho que estaba solo, de todos modos.(Una AU en el que Derek es el que estuvo atrapado en el fuego, y luego en el hospital.)





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [While You Were(n't Quite) Sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690276) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> Notas de la autora original: La etiqueta de abuso es para el capítulo 2, y hay más notas en las notas finales. El beso no implicado está en el capítulo uno.

Stiles paseó por el pasillo, tarareando bajo su aliento. Era la quinta vez que se había aventurado al ala de atención a largo plazo del hospital, y ya no le preocupaba que lo atraparan. La mayoría de las enfermeras lo conocían por vista, ya sea desde la época en que había visitado a su mamá, o por las veces, o más reciente, por las veces que había entrado de la mano de Scott por otro ataque de asma. Independientemente, tendían a cortarle un poco de holgura.

Ahora visitaba el hospital por una razón diferente.

Stiles golpeó el marco de la puerta de la habitación 347 y metió la cabeza. –"Hey, ¿cómo está hoy mi villano favorito de Batman?"

Como de costumbre, el único ocupante de la habitación, Derek Hale, no se movió, no dio la menor indicación de haber oído lo que Stiles había dicho. Ah, bueno, Stiles ya estaba acostumbrado. Además, no era como si necesitara ayuda para mantener una conversación.

La madre de Scott, Melissa, le había dado a Stiles lo básico sobre la condición de Derek cuando él vino por primera vez aquí hace un mes. Derek había estado aquí seis años, el único sobreviviente de un horrible incendio en la casa que había matado al resto de su familia. Lo había dejado quemado, la mitad de su cara arrugada con cicatrices, y había estado en un estado catatónico desde entonces. Stiles ni siquiera podía imaginar lo horrible que debería ser el estar atrapado en su propio cuerpo durante años enteros, solo.

De todos modos, él tenía una idea de que era estar solo.

Entró a toda prisa en la habitación y levantó su silla habitual frente a la silla de ruedas de Derek. "Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer hoy? ¿Otro juego de ajedrez, a pesar de que me pateaste la última vez? Tal vez damas en su lugar? Oh, también conseguí el Lord of the Rings Trivial Pursuit, y te voy a advertir, yo soy el mejor en trivia, La única dificultad es recordar lo que pasó en las películas versus los libros Oye, ¿has leído alguna vez al Señor de los Anillos? Si no, debo traerlos, maldición aun si los has hecho. Te reirás de escucharme trastabillando con la poesía élfica por cinco páginas, ¡Oh, o Harry Potter!"

Stiles hizo una pausa, intentando medir la reacción de Derek, sólo para ver algo rojo en sus labios. Eso era raro. "¿Tienes Jell-O de cereza o algo para el almuerzo, amigo? Porque quien te alimentó hizo un trabajo de mierda al limpiarlo."

Se acercó al fregadero y humedeció un par de toallas de papel, luego volvió a Derek. "Solo voy a limpiarlo ¿Okey? Tener cosas pegajosas en mis labios me vuelve loco, así que ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo mal que sería si no pudiera hacer nada al respecto."

Stiles se inclinó sobre la cara de Derek y limpio la mancha roja. Huh. No salía tan fácilmente como debería haberlo hecho. Él frunció el ceño. "-Es extraño, esta mierda está pegada allí."

Froto con tanta fuerza como se atrevió, tratando de quitar la mancha roja. "Maldita sea, es como un pintalabios impermeable o algo así..."

Amigo. Stiles hizo una pausa. ¿Y si fuera lápiz de labios? ¿Había alguien entrado aquí y besado a Derek en los labios? Eso... bueno, eso era muy espeluznante.

"-¿Tienes una novia de la que no me has hablado, chico grande?" -preguntó Stiles en voz baja, aunque sabía que no podía ser así. Derek había estado aquí seis años, y Melissa había dicho que nunca había tenido un visitante no personal antes de Stiles.

Sí. Ni siquiera el "Realmente jodidamente espeluznante" podía cubrirlo.

Limpio los labios de Derek hasta que estuvieron completamente limpios, y no había ni un punto rojo en ningún lugar que pudiera ver. Stiles pasó el pulgar por la boca de Derek, asegurándose de que no había dejado un sitio. Sus labios estaban un poco rosados ahora, después de los cuidados de Stiles, pero afortunadamente parecía que se había librado de todo el lápiz labial.

Stiles suprimió un estremecimiento y se enderezó para tirar las toallas de papel. "-Bueno, esto bastara, supongo que no puedes decirme quién te hizo eso."

Volvió la mirada hacia Derek, pero por supuesto Derek no respondió. Sus ojos pálidos, una combinación de amarillo, verde y marrón que Stiles nunca había podido describir, miraban sin pestañear a la esquina de la habitación, su respiración era tranquila como nunca. Había tanto que quería saber, tanto que quería preguntar, pero no estaba seguro si Derek lo entendía. Y después de seis años, no estaba seguro de si Derek lo haría.

Stiles suspiró y sacó el tablero de ajedrez, comenzó a montar las piezas. "Vamos, hombre, vamos a tener una revancha, apuesto a que te puedo patear el culo, esta vez."

**

Stiles jugó a través de un juego y la mitad de ajedrez antes de que se acordara de comprobar el tiempo. Mierda. Iba a llegar tarde a casa.

Le dio una sonrisa de disculpa a Derek y dobló el tablero. "Lo siento. Tengo que salir. Mi papá va a estar en casa pronto y tengo que asegurarme de que coma algo que no sea una hamburguesa con queso para la cena. También tengo una prueba de química el lunes que va a destruirme si no pongo al menos un poco de tiempo al estudio. "

Probablemente era sólo su imaginación, pero pensó que la esquina del labio de Derek se crispó un poco. Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa. "En serio, la próxima vez voy a traer los libros de Harry Potter. Probablemente te perdiste los dos últimos, así que definitivamente deberíamos asegurarnos de que estés al día con ellos. Son increíbles."

Guardó el tablero de ajedrez en la estantería de Derek, al lado de los otros juegos, y luego golpeó el escritorio. "Nos vemos la próxima semana, amigo. El mismo Bat-tiempo, el mismo Bat-canal. "

Stiles salió de la habitación de Derek y cogió a la primera enfermera que conoció, una rubia alta que sólo había visto un par de veces. "Hey, um, ¿enfermera? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Se detuvo y dobló el portapapeles que había estado mirando." -¿Qué pasa, cariño?"

Algo sobre la forma en que ella dijo "cariño" se sintió raro hacia él, pero Stiles se encogió de hombros. "Um, he venido a visitar a mi amigo en la habitación 347, y me di cuenta de que tenía lápiz labial en su cara hoy. Él está un poco catatónico y no tiene ningún otro amigo o familia en la zona, así que eso es realmente... "espeluznante, inquietante". ¿Te asegurarías de mantener un ojo más de cerca en su habitación, así que nadie quien no debería ir vaya allí?.

La enfermera extendió la mano y le apretó el hombro. "Por supuesto. Me aseguraré de que todo el mundo sepa, y voy a mantener un ojo extra-cerca sobre él. Lo Prometo."

"Guay. Muchas gracias, "Stiles comprobó la placa de identificación de la enfermera," Kate. Lo aprecio."

Ella sonrió más. "Las gracias no son necesarias. Después de todo, es mi trabajo."


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La etiqueta de abuso es para este capítulo; por favor vea el final de la obra para más detalles.

Stiles irrumpió en el hospital, los pies golpeando contra el piso duro. Su mente palpaba con el sonido de la llamada telefónica que había recibido en la escuela.

"-Ha habido un accidente, el sheriff..."

No papá, pensó. No papá, no papá, por favor, Dios, no mi papá...

Se deslizó hasta detenerse frente a la estación de enfermeras. "-¿Dónde está el sheriff Stilinski?"

La enfermera, una mujer de pelo blanco que no reconocía, frunció los labios con disgusto. "¿No deberías estar en la escuela?"

Stiles quiso gritar. Se limitó a evitar saltar sobre el escritorio. "-El sheriff, Mi papá, ¿dónde está?"

"¡Stiles!" -gritó alguien desde el pasillo-.

Se levantó bruscamente ante el sonido de la voz de Melissa, pudo haber llorado por el alivio de que finalmente, alguien podría decirle, alguien-

Se detuvo frente a él y apoyó la mano en su hombro. "-Stiles, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Luchó por mantener la voz tranquila. "Ellos me llamaron y me dijeron, papá..."

Melissa cerró los ojos y murmuró un joder tan suavemente bajo su aliento, Stiles casi dudó de que lo hubiera oído. "Ven conmigo."

"¿Él está bien?" Stiles oyó cuán aguda era su voz.

"Está bien, lo prometo, pero también sé que no me creerás hasta que lo veas por ti mismo", dijo. "Así que vamos."

**

Su padre estaba sentado en una pequeña sala de espera, magullado y arañado y con el brazo en cabestrillo, pero a pesar de todo estaba bien, como le habían prometido.

Stiles no sabía si estar aliviado era sólo un brazo roto, enojado porque su padre había sido herido, o furioso porque lo habían llamado a la escuela y casi le había dado un puto ataque de pánico en el camino.

"¿Stiles?" Papá frunció el ceño. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"-Bueno, ya sabes, al parecer cuando mi padre es atropellado por un coche loco, el hospital llama a su contacto de emergencia" -dijo Stiles-. "¿Quién sabe?"

"Oh por el amor de Dios." Papá apretó los dedos de su mano libre en el puente de su nariz. "Estoy bien, apenas fui golpeado."

Stiles se agitó. "-¡Tu brazo está roto!"

"Lo que significa seis semanas de conseguir aventones al trabajo y duchas con una bolsa de plástico sobre mi mano."

"¡Esto no es gracioso!"

Papá hizo una mueca. "-Stiles, es sólo un brazo roto, ni siquiera es una mala rotura."

"-¡Pero podría haber sido!" Gritó Stiles.

Papá parecía sorprendido por eso, como si no hubiera estado esperando que Stiles gritara. "-Mira, todavía tienen que mantenerme un poco más de tiempo" -dijo con suavidad-. "¿Por qué no vas a tomar unas hamburguesas o algo así? y te enviaré un mensaje de texto cuando estén listos para dejarme ir y hablaremos en casa."

No, no sonaba bien. Lo que sonaba bien era envolver a su papá en una envoltura de burbujas que nunca lo dejara salir de casa otra vez. Eso era lo que sonaba bien, pero tampoco era posible. "Sí. Eso está bien, sólo..."

Stiles se fue antes de que el nudo en su garganta empeorara, y en realidad empezó a llorar en medio del maldito hospital. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en el suelo frente a él, tratando de no pensar en lo que podría haber sido que ni siquiera notó a dónde iba.

No fue hasta que levantó la vista que se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie frente a la habitación de Derek. Stiles vaciló sólo una fracción de segundo antes de entrar.

La falta de reacción de Derek hacia él era reconfortantemente familiar en este punto, y Stiles agitó la cabeza. "Hola, lo siento por haberme metido en... bueno, sé que siempre me meto, pero también trato de traer cosas, y no traje nada hoy porque no pensaba venir. Planeaba venir a verte mañana, pero no hoy... Hoy me llamaron en la quinta hora porque mi papá... él es el sheriff, ¿te lo dije?" Stiles pasó una mano temblorosa por su cabello. "-¿Está sofocado aquí? Parece que está sofocado aquí."

Caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió, apoyando brevemente la cabeza en la vidrio, arrugando la nariz por el olor a polvo de metal. Lo desperto de una manera que realmente no había sido desde el momento en que había recibido la llamada telefónica.

Stiles regresó a Derek y se desplomó en su asiento habitual, pero no pudo mirar a Derek a los ojos. "-Mi padre fue atropellado por un coche" -dijo, rápidamente, como arrancando un vendaje. "Le estaba dando una multa a alguien y lo atropelló un auto, rompió su brazo y no está mal, lo sé, pero... es sólo un recordatorio, ¿sabes?, que yo podría perderlo también. Sólo." Tragó saliva con dificultad. "No creo que pueda manejar eso, ¿sabes?, no puedo perderlos a los dos".

Finalmente, Stiles dejó que su mirada se cruzara con la de Derek por primera vez, aunque sabía que Derek no lo miraría. Pero tal vez eso ayudó, un poco. No había piedad, no había ningún juicio en su rostro. Era sólo Derek, escuchando la charla de Stiles.

Demonios, probablemente entendería cómo se sentía mejor que nadie, comprendió lo mucho que le dolía perder a su familia y lo aterrado que estaría de perder a alguien más. Stiles trató de pensar en cómo se sentiría perder a su madre y a su padre al mismo tiempo y él simplemente... no podía. A veces se preguntaba si era por eso que Derek era así, porque despertarse completamente sería demasiado doloroso.

Stiles apretó los puños en un esfuerzo por dejar de inquietarse, pero no funcionó. Se sentía menos como un ataque de pánico ahora, más sólido, pero todavía estaba nervioso, con toda la energía de querer hacer algo pero no ser capaz de hacer nada más que esperar.

Se levantó bruscamente. "-¿Quieres dar un paseo? Voy a dar un paseo."

**

Como era de esperar, mientras que las enfermeras de cuidados a largo plazo estaban más que felices de dejar que Stiles visitara a Derek en su habitación, ellas dibujaron la línea entre el tomando a Derek y su silla de ruedas fuera del hospital. Stiles hacía un puchero, pero no podía soportar quedarse quieto por el tiempo que los médicos tardaran en terminar con su padre, así que se disculpó con Derek y prometió regresar tan pronto como se hubiera desecho de su exceso de energía.

El hospital tenía un patio. No era un patio de lujo por cualquier tramo de la imaginación, pero el equipo de mantenimiento hizo un buen trabajo para mantenerlo limpio y bien mantenido. Había un par de árboles, algunos arbustos bonitos, camas de flores dispersas que florecieron a lo largo de la primavera y el verano, y un sendero de concreto liso con bancos en algunos lugares sombreados.

En este momento, todo empezaba a brotar, una promesa de colores en los próximos meses. Varias de las ventanas que daban al patio estaban abiertas, probablemente otros pacientes del hospital que aprovechaban el clima cálido.

Stiles había pasado mucho tiempo en ese patio cuando su madre había estado en el hospital, a veces solos, a veces jugando al escondite con Scott. No se sentía tan grande ahora como lo había sentido en aquel entonces, pero todavía se sentía extrañamente pacífico.

Había estado caminando por el circuito del patio durante unos quince minutos cuando olio el humo del cigarrillo. Stiles arrugó su nariz por el olor a acre. Las únicas zonas de fumadores designadas estaban fuera de la puerta de atrás o en el techo, no en el patio, así que ¿de dónde provenía el olor?

Frunció el ceño ante la ventana abierta más cercana. Seguramente nadie fumaba en el hospital. Eso era ridículo.

Pero aun así, era donde el olor era más fuerte, así que caminó más cerca. Oyó la voz de una mujer que se deslizaba por la ventana, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él entendiera lo que decía.

Bien, Stiles siempre había sido demasiado curioso para su propio bien. Se arrastró más cerca de la ventana, manteniéndose pegado a la pared a un lado para que quienquiera que estuviera en la habitación no pudiera verlo. No quería que lo atraparan por escuchar a escondidas.

"-¿No es así, Derek?" -dijo la voz de la mujer, melosa.

Stiles se congeló dónde estaba. ¿Derek?

"Tengo que decir que es lo más destacado de mi día, venir aquí y verte atrapado así: gran lobo malo, atascado en tu propia mente y en tu propio cuerpo, ni siquiera puedes detenerme de hacer esto".

Mierda. Stiles salió de donde estaba pegado a la pared, lo suficiente como para echar un vistazo dentro de la habitación.

Era la enfermera rubia, con la que había hablado hace unas semanas, y estaba metiendo una maldita colilla de cigarrillo en la mano de Derek.

Stiles apretó una mano en su boca para evitar gritar y se agachó bajo el alféizar para que no pudiera verlo. Mierda. Mierda. ¿Había estado haciendo esto todo el tiempo? ¿Era ella la que había dejado el lápiz labial en Derek en primer lugar?

El pensamiento hizo a Stiles cegarse de rabia.

Buscó en el bolsillo, sacó su teléfono y encendió el video. Ella no estaba mirando hacia la ventana, así que probablemente no lo vería si sólo sostenía la parte de la cámara sobre el alféizar.

"Dime, ¿te recuerda esto al fuego, el olor de tu propia carne ardiendo, el olor de tu familia ardiendo en las llamas?, ¿te lleva esto a esa noche?" ella dijo. "Lo hace para mí. Oh, me lleva de vuelta."

Stiles juró que podía oír la satisfacción en su voz, y eso le hizo querer vomitar.

"Sé que te lo he dicho un millón de veces, pero no hay nada como ver a un grupo entero de hombres lobo quemarse vivos, toda esa curación super especial y no puedes escapar de un simple incendio en tu casa".

Santa mierda, esta mujer estaba fuera de su maldita mente.

"Y no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que ese chico viene a visitarte, seguro que es humano, no te preocupes, no voy a ir tras él... todavía".

Con el corazón acelerado, Stiles golpeó el botón de pausa de su teléfono y se alejó de la ventana lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pudo. Habría apostado todo su plan de ahorros para la universidad de que la enfermera rubia tenía algo que ver con el incendio que había matado a la familia de Derek, y esta grabación probablemente podría dar a su padre pruebas suficientes para reabrir el caso. Y si bien no era una confesión, era suficiente para que la despidieran y la alejaran de Derek. En serio, hombres lobo. ¿Qué tan loca estaba ella para poder pensar que Derek era un hombre lobo?

Lo primero es lo primero. Tenía que llegar a papá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate se burla de Derek y le pone un cigarrillo en la mano.


	3. Capitulo 3

El único inconveniente sobre el trabajo policial, pensó Stiles, era que podía moverse muy lentamente. Como él había esperado, el video fue suficiente para que despidieran a Kate, y las quemaduras de cigarrillos en la mano de Derek la hicieron arrestar por asalto. Pero a pesar de que su padre había reabierto la investigación sobre el incendio de los Hale, no tenían pruebas más sólidas que vincularan a Kate.

Stiles hizo todo lo posible para mantener a Derek actualizado sobre el caso, pero era difícil saber si Derek sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, se aseguró de traer una película decente en los días que tenía actualizaciones del caso. No podía ser fácil oír esas cosas, y Stiles siempre quería dejar la habitación de Derek en una nota más ligera que cuando llegó.

No podía estar seguro, pero pensó que los ojos de Derek tenían un poco más de chispa en ellos que antes después de cada visita.

Podría haber sido mejor si Melissa fuera la encargada de Derek, pero trabajaba en el área equivocada del hospital. Sin embargo, ella personalmente avaló a las dos enfermeras que ahora intercambiaban turnos observándolo. No era perfecto, pero Stiles lo tomaría. Al menos no eran Kate, y Stiles no encontró más cicatrices, quemaduras o moretones en él. Podría haber sido un poco paranoico sobre la comprobación. Pasó mucho tiempo preguntándose cuánto había perdido, cuánto tiempo Kate había estado lastimando a Derek bajo la nariz de todo el mundo.

Apenas un mes después de que Stiles tomó el video, recibió una llamada de su padre justo después de la escuela.

"Hemos encontrado la evidencia", dijo su padre sin preámbulo.

El corazón de Stiles latía con más fuerza. "¿Para condenar a Kate?"

"Bueno, eso depende del fiscal", dijo papá."-Pero tenemos suficiente evidencia para presentar cargos contra ella por la muerte de la familia Hale, sólo quería hacerte saber antes de que vayas a visitar a Derek."

"Gracias Papa." Stiles se apresuró a sacar las llaves. "-Le diré en el segundo cuando llegue."

**

Esta vez, Stiles no tardó en convencer a las enfermeras de que le permitiera llevar a Derek al patio. Probablemente falló al sonreír satisfactoriamente por esa pequeña victoria.

Los árboles y los arbustos que acababan de empezar a brotar la última vez que había estado aquí, ahora eran un alboroto de color, blanco y amarillo, rosa y verde pálido. El patio entero olía a hierba fresca y cosas que crecían, igual que el jardín de su madre cuando era niño, y el recuerdo de él mantuvo a Stiles en silencio durante al menos tres minutos enteros mientras le daba vueltas a Derek por el sendero.

"Así que sí, papá y los delegados están acusando a Kate Argent hoy", dijo Stiles. "-Estoy seguro de que será condenada... bueno, por supuesto que sí, pero de la misma manera en que papá hablaba, tienen suficiente para que se vaya por mucho tiempo." Se agachó en el suelo delante de Derek para poder mirarlo a los ojos. "Sé que no hará nada para traer a tu familia de vuelta, pero ella va a pagar por lo que hizo, ¿de acuerdo? Y ella nunca será capaz de hacerte daño de nuevo."

Derek solo continuó mirando fijamente al otro lado del patio. Stiles sonrió un poco y lo condujo hasta el banco más cercano para poder sentarse a su lado.

"-Ojalá supiera más sobre ti, amigo." Stiles extendió sus piernas, estirándolas lo más lejos posible. "Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, eres increíble y me divierto mucho con una audiencia cautiva que no puede decirme que me quede callada, pero me gustaría poder preguntarte tu cumpleaños o si Te gustan las películas que te traigo o si quieres jugar un juego diferente o qué libros quieres que traiga la próxima vez, ¿sabes? "

Deslizó su mirada hacia un lado, sólo para ver si Derek había hecho algún tipo de movimiento o ruido -un parpadeo, un resoplido, una inhalación particularmente fuerte- pero aún nada. Oh bien.

"Me alegro de que hayan añadido tulipanes aquí", dijo, señalando hacia donde un grupo de ellos crecían cerca del lado opuesto del camino. "Eran los favoritos de mi madre, ella los plantaba en nuestra acera cada año, y cuando ella empezaba a pasar más tiempo en el hospital, ella les preguntó si los pondrían. Ella podía mirarlos, solía conocer los nombres de todas las flores, pero... empezó a olvidar.

Stiles se encogió de hombros, como si eso pudiera de alguna manera pudiera desaparecer el dolor sordo que sentía cada vez que hablaba de su madre. "Así que empezó a inventar nombres para ellos, pensé que era hilarante, y yo la ayudaba, llamábamos a los tulipanes flores-balde y cosas así. Fue genial, ya sabes... hasta que salimos de aquí un día y olvidó mi nombre."

Se mordió los labios por el repentino nudo en la garganta. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni a Scott, ni a su padre, ni a Melissa, y ella lo había recordado después, pero eso no borró lo que sentía al ver la expresión de su rostro, primero confundida y horrorizada, y como había dolido. Se había olvidado de muchas cosas, pero hasta ese momento, nunca se había olvidado de él o de su padre.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta. "-Bueno, hoy soy un puñado de risas." Se acercó y palmeó la mano de Derek. "-Lo siento, no necesitas oír mi mierda, ya tienes suficiente."

Dejó que su mano descansara sobre la cicatriz de Derek, frotando distraídamente su pulgar a lo largo del de Derek. Trató de no tocar a Derek demasiado, porque no estaba seguro de sus preferencias personales, pero se sentía bien ahora mismo.

Algo le apretó la mano.

Stiles movió la cabeza para ver a Derek apretarle la mano. Derek "He estado en estado de coma durante seis años" Hale estaba apretando su mano como si fuera un salvavidas.

"-Santa mierda" -dijo Stiles, y miró a los ojos de Derek.

Por primera vez en los meses transcurridos desde que se conocieron, Derek no miraba fijamente al vacío. Estaba mirando fijamente a Stiles. Sus ojos de un verde pálido y amarillo estaban fijos en Stiles.

"Mierda," dijo Stiles de nuevo. "Mierda, amigo, me apretaste la mano!"

La presión en su mano paro, y luego Derek la apretó de nuevo.

Stiles saltó y bailó alrededor lo mejor que pudo, con una mano en el aire y la otra en el agarre de Derek. "Esto es increíble, dijeron que no saldrías de eso, pero estás saliendo totalmente de eso. ¡Sabía que lo harías!" Stiles giró alrededor de la silla de ruedas de Derek y comenzó a maniobrarlo de nuevo en el sendero con una mano. "-Vamos, tenemos que regresar adentro y decirle a las enfermeras. Tengo un baile de "te lo dije" preparada y todo, ¿puedes soltar mi mano para que pueda llevarte sin tambalearte?"

Derek no lo soltó. De hecho, apretó la mano de Stiles con más fuerza. Maldición, tenía un agarre muy fuerte para alguien que había estado en el hospital durante seis años. Stiles trató de mover sus dedos. "-¿Uh, Derek?"

No hubo cambios en la presión. No parecía que Derek tuviera intención de dejarlo ir en cualquier momento cercano.

"-Está bien." Stiles lo consideró. "¿Puedes apretar mi mano una vez para sí y dos veces para no?"

La presión en su mano se detuvo, y luego Derek volvió a apretarla, brevemente. Sí.

"-¿Quieres entrar?" -preguntó Stiles.

Dos apretones. No.

"-¿Entonces quieres quedarte aquí afuera?"

Sí.

Stiles tragó saliva. "-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a una enfermera?"

No.

Muy bien entonces. "-¿Así que sólo quieres quedarte aquí conmigo?"

Sí.

Stiles no pudo contener la sonrisa que sentía extendiéndose por su rostro. "-Ah, me siento especial, hombre, bien, puesto que esto es oficialmente la primera cosa que me has pedido, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que me hagan volver o me tenga que ir." Se acomodó en el banco y flexionó los dedos hasta poder pasarlos por los de Derek. "Lo que sea que venga primero."

Derek apretó su mano otra vez. Sí.


	4. Capitulo 4

Ahora que Derek podía comunicarse, hacía que sus visitas fueran aún mejores. Stiles empezó a ir al hospital con más frecuencia, lleno de preguntas cada vez. Él descubrió que Derek prefería a Superman que a Batman, los X-men que a los Vengadores, y Señor de los Anillos que a Harry Potter. Su cumpleaños era el 25 de diciembre, y Stiles le trajo seis cupcakes rojos y verdes para celebrar todos los cumpleaños desde que había estado en el hospital.

No podía estar seguro de si Derek disfrutaba de los cupcakes (aunque dijo que lo hizo... bueno, apretó una vez cuando Stiles le preguntó), pero pensó que Derek apreciaba el gesto, al menos.

Stiles llevaba a Scott con él de vez en cuando, en parte porque Scott tenía acceso a un montón de videojuegos que Derek necesitaba ver y en parte porque Derek necesitaba interactuar con alguien que no era Stiles ni una enfermera por una vez. Derek todavía se negaba a "hablar" a cualquiera que no fuera Stiles, pero su mirada parecía ablandarse cuando Scott y Stiles se daban codazos por el Halo. De hecho, Stiles podría incluso haber llamado la mirada "cariñosa".

Pero otros días, cuando era sólo él, Stiles se sentaba al lado de la silla de Derek, mirando cualquier película o programa de televisión que había traído ese día, con los dedos ligeramente entrelazados en el espacio entre ellos. Y Stiles no era maduro acerca de muchas cosas, pero era lo suficientemente maduro como para admitir que estaba feliz de que Derek se comunicara a través de apretones de manos en lugar de algo parecido a parpadear porque de esta manera, llegó a sostener la mano de Derek todo el tiempo.

Y a Stiles le gustaba agarrar la mano de Derek.

No examinó demasiado de cerca el por qué, probablemente porque era una persona delicada con la gente que le importaba, y en algún momento en los últimos meses Derek se había convertido en alguien quien le importaba. Las enfermeras estaban asombradas por el progreso de Derek, y al menos un médico había hecho murmullos sobre cómo no debería haber sido posible, lo que hizo que Stiles quisiera sacarle la lengua al asno. Derek probablemente sólo necesitaba a alguien que lo tratara como un maldito ser humano por una vez, eso fue todo.

Así que Stiles le visitó cinco días a la semana, y divagaba con Derek y miró películas con él, y sólo se calló cuando Derek le apretó la mano. Fue una buena rutina.

Por supuesto, eso fue antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

**

Stiles se levantó temprano en la mañana porque su padre había sido llamado en medio de la noche y normalmente no dormía demasiado bien cuando eso sucedía. Si se trataba sólo de un turno de noche, Stiles estaba bien, ¿pero ser llamado? Demasiados "y si" flotaban a través de su mente para que el sueño fuera una opción.

Acababa de servir el cereal cuando su teléfono sonó. El identificador de llamadas decía "Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital" y su estómago cayó por el suelo. Sus dedos temblaron, y le tomó dos intentos el poder contestar el teléfono.

"-¿Es mi padre?" Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca.

"No, Stiles, tu padre está bien." Era la voz de Melissa en el otro extremo. "Es Derek."

Stiles se congeló. "-¿Derek, qué pasó?"

"-Está desaparecido."

**

Stiles rompió un sorprendente número de leyes de tránsito en su trayecto al hospital, su corazón latía tan fuerte que le preocupaba que pudiera darle un ataque de pánico. Las palabras de Melissa rebotaban dentro de su cabeza, junto con la pregunta de cómo, cómo, cómo Derek quien estaba en un puto estado de coma ¿cómo es que se perdió?

Los coches del sheriff ya estaban en el hospital cuando Stiles gritó en el estacionamiento, lo que le hizo sentirse sólo moderadamente mejor. Corrió todo el camino hasta la sala de cuidados a largo plazo, donde su padre y dos ayudantes estaban hablando con las enfermeras.

"¿Qué pasó?" -preguntó Stiles sin aliento. "¿Alguien lo tomó? ¿Capturaron algo en la cámara? Paso-"

Papá poso una mano en el hombro de Stiles lo que significaba que yo entiendo y por favor cállate. "Parrish y Graeme están mirando el material de seguridad en este momento, pero hasta ahora no han encontrado nada, las enfermeras juran que nadie desautorizado entró en la habitación de Derek en toda la noche, y el aún estaba allí cuando examinaron a su alrededor."

Uno en la maldita mañana. Dios. Eran casi las siete y media ahora, seis horas y media desde que Derek podría haber desaparecido. "-¿Así que alguien se escabullo a las tres de la madrugada y lo sacó?"

Por la mirada en la cara de su papá, Stiles adivinó que no era lo que había sucedido. "-La ventana está rota" -dijo papá-. "Desde el interior."

-¿De qué...? Stiles intentó darle sentido. "-Pero si ya estaba en la habitación, ¿por qué no la abrieron?"

"-No lo sé, hijo." Papá vaciló. "Y... parece que puede haber habido una lucha."

La mente de Stiles giró a través de las posibilidades y encontró una sola explicación. "-¿Crees que... Kate?"

Por el sombrío conjunto de la boca de papá, era un pensamiento que se le había ocurrido también. "Ella todavía está en la cárcel, pero si tiene cómplices..."

Sí, Stiles realmente no necesitaba escuchar esa frase terminada. "Te estoy ayudare a buscar."

Su padre se frotó el pulgar entre los ojos. "Stiles-"

"Papá, voy a perder mi maldita mente si tengo que sentarme en casa esperando. Tengo que hacer algo", Stiles suplicó.

Papá suspiró, pero eso significaba que Stiles había ganado la discusión. "-Bueno, pero la única razón por la que me estoy apiadando de esto es porque sé que lo vas a hacer de todos modos, pero si encuentras algo, no te acerques, me llamas inmediatamente, si no te respondo, Llama a la estación, ¿soy claro?"

Stiles ya estaba retrocediendo por el pasillo hacia la puerta. "-Sí, señor, claro."

**

Stiles manejo su jeep hacia la reserva, calculando que era un lugar tan bueno como cualquiera para empezar a buscar. La vieja casa de los Hale estaba allí, una cascara abandonada, lejos del centro de la ciudad y un lugar espantosamente bueno para esconder a una víctima del secuestro. Sin mencionar que no había olvidado las palabras de Kate en ese video. Había estado en ese hospital mucho tiempo, torturando a Derek, forzándolo a revivir el fuego con sus palabras. Si ella lo hubiera aceptado, Stiles apostaría sus ahorros a la universidad de que había establecido un campamento allí.

Y por casualidad, Derek de alguna manera hubiera recuperado la conciencia y se hubiera despedido del hospital, bueno... Stiles sabía que si sus posiciones cambiasen, el primer lugar al que iría sería el hogar.

Caminó por el camino, parte de tierra, parte de pavimento, hasta llegar al esqueleto de la casa de los Hale.

Stiles se detuvo unos pasos hacia atrás y examinó la zona. No vio ningún otro automóvil, ni ninguna otra indicación de que gente hubiera venido por aquí, así que tal vez la casa de los Hale fuera un callejón sin salida. De todos modos revisaría, sólo para estar seguro.

Salió del coche y se dirigió hacia la casa, manteniendo en su mano su teléfono por si acaso tenía que hacer una rápida llamada al 911. Pero no había nada más allá del viento en los árboles. No podía oír ni siquiera el más leve signo de vida humana más allá de sus propios pasos de tropiezo.

Stiles suspiró. Hizo un rápido recorrido por la casa, miraba por si encontraba algo y luego regresaría a la ciudad. Tal vez los otros ayudantes habían encontrado algo. Tal vez Derek ya estaba de vuelta en el hospital. Tal vez-

Estaba a sólo unos metros del enorme porche cuando oyó un gruñido.

O no oyó el gruñido, tanto como él lo percibió, en cualquier parte de su mente responsable del miedo y de los reflejos de lucha, porque hacía que todo el pelo en la parte posterior de su cuello estuviera de punta.

Stiles se congeló y miró muy, muy lentamente hacia la puerta principal.

Donde un enorme y negro lobo lo miraba.

No hay lobos en California, pensó Stiles, y de inmediato quiso patear su cerebro por esa poca información, porque claramente este lobo no había recibido el memorándum.

El lobo salió de las sombras, los dientes descubiertos, gruñendo un gruñido que envió escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Stiles. Correr sería probablemente una idea terrible; Incluso tan rápido como él era, Stiles no podía superar a un lobo.

Entonces el gruñido sólo... se detuvo. El lobo continuó mirándolo, mirándolo con sus pálidos ojos, pero el gruñido ya no estaba más.

Eso era bueno. Eso probablemente significaba que el lobo no lo veía como una amenaza; Eso significaba que Stiles podía retroceder lentamente y regresar a su jeep porque estaba preparado para encontrarse gente asustadiza con armas aquí, no con unos malditos lobos.

Stiles dio dos pasos cautelosos hacia su jeep cuando el lobo saltó del porche delantero y trotó hacia él. Se congeló de nuevo, sin atreverse a respirar. Dios mío, este lobo era enorme.

Caminó hasta él y chocó contra su mano.

Qué.

El lobo parpadeó y luego olfateó su mano otra vez, dando a Stiles una mirada que sólo podía ser interpretada como ¿Por qué diablos todavía no me has acariciado?

Stiles... no estaba completamente seguro de qué hacer con eso. Excepto, ya sabes, acariciar al lobo. Y esperar a que no pierda la mano en el proceso.

Acarició cuidadosamente la cabeza del lobo y rascó detrás de la oreja.

El lobo se estremeció, hizo un rugido satisfecho, y luego se dejó caer en el suelo y se convirtió en Derek.

Stiles sólo podía mirar al muy desnudo Derek Hale ahora tumbado en el suelo. Estaba viendo esto, pero seguro que no lo estaba procesando, porque ¿cómo demonios Derek había sido un lobo?

"Mierda", dijo finalmente. "Mierda, eres un hombre lobo."

**

Stiles no tardó en averiguar algunas cosas. Uno, Derek todavía no podía hablar, y ahora que era humano de nuevo, estaba teniendo problemas para mover su cuerpo. Dos, las cicatrices de quemaduras en su rostro seguían allí, tan claramente que todo este "cambio en un lobo por la noche" no había hecho mucho para sanarlo. Tres, parecía tan confundido y probablemente más asustado que Stiles.

Bueno. Stiles podría lidiar con esto. Él se ocuparía de esto, y él se encargaría de ello de tal manera que no terminaría con Derek atrapado en el hospital por más tiempo, o peor, en Eichen House.

Corrió a su Jeep y encontró en la parte de atrás ropa casi limpia, y ayudó a Derek a vestirse. "Realmente siento mucho esto, amigo", dijo Stiles. "Como, lo siento, no tienes idea, pero tenemos que ponerte algo de ropa."

Derek no dijo nada y se quedó mirando al bosque por encima del hombro de Stiles.

Bien. Eso estaba bien. Stiles no se había acostumbrado a los ojos de Derek sobre él en las últimas semanas, en absoluto. "De acuerdo, no te han importado de mis divagaciones hasta ahora, así que voy a seguir haciéndolo. Así que los hombres lobos son una cosa, ¿eh? Tengo que decir, no vi eso venir. Como en absoluto Oh mierda, Es por eso que Kate..." -Stiles se cortó. "Sabes, voy a adivinar que no debería terminar esa oración, así que toda tu familia era hombres lobo, ¿eh?, eso es genial, voy a tener, como, un millón y tres preguntas cuando puedas hablar de nuevo, solo. Así que sabes que no todos los días toda mi percepción de la realidad cambia. ¿Son los vampiros reales, también?, Dios, espero que no. Me refiero, me encanta el ajo, así que como lo suficiente lo cual hará probablemente sepa horrible, pero todavía."

Terminó de meter a Derek en su sudadera y se sentó y lanzó un suspiro. "Wow, amigo, creo que esta es la primera vez que te veo con un color que no sea el blanco del hospital, el marrón se ve bien en ti, tal vez debería tratar de traerte una bufanda o algo así. Un poco de color en tu armario".

Deja de divagar, Stiles se regañó a sí mismo, pero en este momento era todo lo que podía hacer para mantenerse concentrado en la tarea que tenía en la mano, en lugar de tener un shock muy serio sobre los malditos hombres lobo.

Tomó la mano de Derek y unió sus dedos. "¿Todavía me puedes apretar?, una vez para sí y dos veces para no"

Derek lo miró entonces, y Stiles vio el juicio plano en sus ojos. Él apretó una vez. Sí.

"Bueno." Stiles se pasó la mano por el pelo. "Está bien, voy a meterte en el Jeep y llevarte al hospital, ¿está bien?"

Sí.

Stiles vaciló. "Nadie te estaba... lastimando, verdad? ¿No es por eso que te fuiste?"

No.

Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que había estado sosteniendo. "Bueno, eso es bueno, quiero preguntarte por qué, pero no hay realmente una manera de hacerlo así... espera." Algo chasqueó en su cabeza. "-¿Te escapaste porque te convertiste en un lobo?"

Sí.

"Y supongo que es algo que debemos mantener en secreto, ¿verdad?"

Si.

"Bueno." Stiles metió un brazo bajo los dos de Derek y lo levantó. Mierda, estaba pesado. "Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, ahora vamos a llevarte al hospital para que todos sepan que estás a salvo."

Derek exhaló un poco más alto, diferente de lo que Stiles había oído antes, así que decidió tomar eso como un acuerdo.

Meter a Derek en el jeep era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero Stiles logró meterlo en el asiento del pasajero y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Estaba a punto de caminar hacia el lado del conductor cuando Derek agarró su muñeca.

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto. Derek nunca lo había agarrado antes. Apenas había podido moverse lo suficiente como para apretar su mano. Ahora, Derek estaba agarrando su muñeca no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le doliera, y respirando con dificultad, su ceño fruncido en concentración.

"-¿Derek?" Stiles lo miró, buscando en esos ojos multicolores alguna indicación de lo que estaba sucediendo. "¿Estás bien, qué pasa?"

Quería darse una bofetada, porque no era como si Derek pudiera articular frases completas ahora mismo.

"St", dijo Derek. "Sti... sti..."

Stiles dejó caer la mandíbula y su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte. "-Derek... ¿intentas hablar?"

Derek apretó su muñeca una vez, y luego dijo, "Stiles".

Hasta ese momento, Stiles no había entendido bien la frase "golpearme con una pluma". Pero justo entonces, al oír su nombre como la primera palabra de Derek en seis años, estaba tan sorprendido que una ligera brisa pudo haberlo enviado al suelo. Era un poco áspera, un poco confusa, pero era bastante clara.

"-Stiles" -dijo Derek de nuevo-. "Gra... gracias."

Stiles exhaló lentamente. "Amigo, voy a abrazarte ahora, si eso está bien."

Derek apretó su muñeca otra vez, y luego soltó.

Stiles metió la mitad de su cuerpo en el Jeep y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Derek, abrazándolo con fuerza. El ángulo era incómodo, pero maldición, no le importaba una mierda. Derek estaba mejorando. Derek iba a mejorar y salir del hospital y... y...

¿Y entonces qué?

Lentamente, Stiles lo soltó y salió del Jeep, volviéndose para secarse los ojos. "Está bien," dijo, y su voz sólo tembló un poco. "De acuerdo, amigo, vamos a llevarte."

Cerró firmemente la puerta de Derek y se dirigió al lado del conductor. Él quería que Derek mejorara, lo hizo, pero ¿qué le esperaba fuera del hospital? ¿Tenía algún lugar al que podía ir? ¿Familiares que no se habían dado cuenta de que había sobrevivido?

Se le ocurrió un nuevo pensamiento. Si la familia entera de Derek habían sido hombres lobo, ¿y si no hubieran muerto todos en el fuego? Era evidente que eran difíciles de matar. ¿Qué pasaría si unos pocos lo hubieran hecho, o no hubieran estado en casa cuando sucedió? ¿Y si no hubieran vuelto porque tenían miedo de ser atrapados de nuevo por Kate?

Stiles deslizó su mirada hacia Derek, sentado en silencio en su asiento de pasajero.

Parecía que tenía trabajo de detective que hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguien más se emociono y se sintió orgullos@ de Derek cuando intento hablar? Este fue uno de mis caps favoritos.


	5. Capitulo 5

"-¿Alguno de los otros Hales sobrevivió al fuego?" Stiles le preguntó a su papá durante el desayuno unos días después de que él había llevado a Derek de regreso al hospital.

Su padre levantó la vista de su plato de huevos y frunció el ceño. "¿Sabes que no lo hicieron? ¿Por qué preguntas?"

Porque Derek es realmente un hombre lobo y creo que es más que probable que algunos de sus familiares sobrevivieron. No era una razón que él podía darle a su papá. Stiles se movió y picoteo su desayuno. "Tal vez hubo algunos que no estaban en casa, o tal vez salieron corriendo porque Kate todavía estaba por ahí".

"-Entonces, ¿por qué no volvieron por él?" Papá tomó un sorbo de café. "Sé que quieres que Derek tenga algo de familia, chico, pero..."

"-Sólo déjame mirar" -susurró Stiles-. "¿Por favor?"

Papá suspiró y se frotó el puente de su nariz con su nudillo. "Simplemente no quiero que te sientas decepcionado si no encuentras a nadie."

Stiles asintió con la cabeza. Él entendía, lo hacía, pero todavía tenía que intentarlo.

**

Más tarde ese día, después de visitar a Derek en el hospital, Stiles llegó a casa con una caja de archivos que estaba desatendida en la mesa de la cocina. No reconoció el número del caso, pero una rápida mirada a uno de los archivos mostraba el nombre de "Hale".

"-Gracias, papá" -dijo Stiles a la cocina vacía-.

**

Pasó los dos días siguientes examinando todos los archivos del incendio de los Hale. Guardó los más recientes, relacionados con el arresto y el juicio de Kate, y comenzó a cavar a través de los primeros archivos de la derecha después del incendio. Estaba perversamente fascinado por las fotos de la casa y los cuerpos carbonizados, hasta que recordó que era Derek, y toda la familia de Derek, muerta simplemente por ser quienes eran. Y la persona que lo había hecho había pasado años atormentando a Derek después del hecho, cuando estaba atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo.

Tuvo que tomar un descanso y caminar por el patio trasero un poco después de eso.

Stiles finalmente encontró el informe del forense que enumeraba todos los cuerpos que habían sido identificados por registros dentales. Sólo faltaban dos: Laura Hale y Cora Hale, las hermanas de Derek. No tenían registros dentales, sólo la nota de "desaparecidas, supuestamente muertas" junto a sus nombres.

"-Bingo" -susurró Stiles

**

Naturalmente, encontrar los nombres de Laura y Cora fue la parte más fácil del proceso. Después de eso, parecía que habían desaparecido de la faz del planeta.

La primera parada de Stiles fue Google y las redes sociales en general, pero o habían cambiado de nombre o algo, porque no podía encontrar ninguna evidencia de ellas en Facebook o Twitter o en cualquier lugar. Le preguntó al hospital si tenían a alguien en el expediente para tomar decisiones por los cuidados de Derek, pero al parecer el abogado de la familia fue el que lo había establecido, y los pagos fueron escritos por el bufete de abogados.

Stiles trató de llamarlos, pero nadie de la firma había visto ni escuchado de Laura o Cora en los últimos seis años, y todos eran escépticos sobre si los Hales estaban aún vivos.

Debatió si debía decirle a Derek lo que sospechaba, pero no quería despertar sus esperanzas. Derek se estaba mejorando cada vez más; seguía sin hablar mucho, pero estaba claro que era más consciente de todo. Todavía se comunicaba en su mayoría con apretones de mano y gruñidos, pero eso estaba bien. Era más de lo que Stiles estaba acostumbrado a él.

La culpa le carcomía después de cada visita, el no haber podido encontrar a Laura y a Cora, el que estuviera guardando esto de Derek, pero Stiles lo empujó y redobló sus esfuerzos. Derek tenía familia en algún lugar, y por Dios que los iba a encontrar.

Después de unas frustrantes semanas, mordió la bala y envió un mensaje a Danny Mahealani. Ellos no eran amigos por cualquier tramo de la imaginación, pero Danny era generalmente un tipo decente y más importante, él era la única persona que Stiles sabía quién era un hacker real. (Se suponía que Stiles no sabía eso, pero detalles.)

Para su sorpresa, Danny lo llamó cinco minutos después. Actualmente llamando.

Y comenzó la conversación con "¿Tú quieres haga qué?"

"-Buenas tardes para ti también" -dijo Stiles-.

"-Quieres que busque a alguien que esta fuera de la red, creí que ya habíamos dejado las bromas" -dijo Danny-. "-¿Cómo sabes qué puedo hacer eso?"

Stiles se agitó y se sentó en su silla. "Lo importante es que te daré cincuenta dólares por localizar a esta persona."

"Cien."

Stiles se ahogó. "Amigo, ¡no estoy hecho de dinero!"

"Esto no es exactamente legal", señaló Danny. "Quiero ser compensado adecuadamente".

"-Pensé que eras amable, Danny "-dijo Stiles acusadoramente-.

"Soy perfectamente amable."

Stiles gimió y mentalmente anotó su cuenta bancaria. "-¿Puedo darte sesenta?"

Danny murmuro en el otro extremo. "Sesenta, y una identificación falsa."

Stiles bajó la voz instintivamente, aunque sabía que nadie estaba en casa. "-¿Cómo sabes que hago eso?"

"No es importante," Danny lo imitó.

"Ugh, bien." Stiles agitó la cabeza contra su escritorio. "-Sesenta dólares y una identificación, y juro por Dios que si dejas que salga, y yo haré algo creativo y violento con tus intestinos."

"-Tenemos un trato, envíame el nombre y ¿Stiles?"

"¿Sí?"

"Dile a alguien que hago esto, y lo que te haga a ti puede que no sea creativo, pero será doloroso. ¿Quedo claro?"

Stiles saludó su teléfono, aunque sabía que Danny no podía verlo. "-Como vidrio recién limpiado."

**

Cuatro días después, Danny lo citó en un parque y le entregó una hoja de papel con el nombre de Laura, número de teléfono, lugar de trabajo y dirección en Nueva York. Durante el momento más largo, Stiles no podía creer que lo estaba sosteniendo, pensó que desaparecería en el aire.

Se metió en el bolsillo y saco el dinero y la identificación. "Gracias hombre."

Danny contó el dinero y comprobó la identificación antes de meterlas en su propio bolsillo. "Yo diría en cualquier momento, pero..."

Stiles dobló el papel. "-No, lo entiendo, una sola vez, no volverá a suceder."

Danny asintió una vez y se levantó para irse, y luego vaciló. "-Por curiosidad... ¿por qué la estás buscando?"

Stiles se puso de pie y apretó el papel en sus manos. "Es para un amigo. Gracias de nuevo."

Volvió al Jeep antes de que Danny pudiera hacerle más preguntas.

**

Stiles se sentó con el papel durante casi veinticuatro horas, debatiendo si quería o no ponerse en contacto con Laura. Al final, decidió que sería mejor preguntar primero a Derek. No era como si pensara que Derek diría que no, pero al mismo tiempo, Derek no había podido tener voz en las decisiones hasta hace poco. Stiles quería que él tuviera algo que decir en éste.

La siguiente vez que entró en la habitación del hospital, Stiles sacó el papel y lo dejó en la bandeja frente a la silla de Derek antes de sentarse.

"Estuve buscando a tu familia", dijo sin preámbulos. "No quería decir nada en caso de que no encontrara nada, pero luego descubrí que Laura y Cora estaban listadas como 'desaparecidas, supuestamente muertas', lo que significa que no encontraron un cuerpo para ninguna de ellas Y..." -Stiles se cortó. "Lo siento, Tangente, de todas maneras, tuve un amigo que busco y esta es la información de contacto de Laura, ella está en Nueva York".

Derek miró fijamente el papel, con una expresión totalmente ilegible. Apoyó una mano en ella, el pulgar se deslizó ligeramente sobre las palabras.

"-¿Quieres que la llame?" -preguntó Stiles. "No quiero tener tus esperanzas, puede que no sea ella, pero mi amigo es muy bueno en lo que hace, así que creo que probablemente lo sea".

Los ojos de Derek se movieron de un lado a otro del papel a Stiles, y él gruñó, moviendo los dedos.

"¡Oh!" Stiles tomó la mano libre de Derek en la suya. "Quieres-"

El agarre de Derek se apretó en su mano, no bastante al punto de dolor, pero cerca. Sus ojos de color amarillo verdoso parpadearon en azul, sólo brevemente, y su mirada posó en Stiles con una intensidad que debería haber sido aterradora.

Wow, él tenía un agarre de infierno. Tenía que ser una cosa de hombre lobo. "Supongo que eso es un sí", dijo Stiles en voz baja.

Derek relajó su mano minuciosamente y apretó a Stiles otra vez. Sí.

"Bueno." Stiles frotó su pulgar sobre la mano de Derek. "-La llamaré más tarde esta noche, o mañana, te haré saber lo que he oído, ¿quieres que te deje solo?"

No.

"-¿Quieres que me quede y vea películas contigo?"

Sí.

"Muy bien, chico grande, presiona una vez para Clue o dos veces para Get Smart." Stiles sonrió. "Creo que deberíamos tener una noche de comedia."

Terminaron mirando a ambos, y Derek no soltó la mano de Stiles en todo el tiempo.

**

Era tarde cuando llegó a casa, así que Stiles esperó hasta la mañana siguiente para llamar. Eran las nueve de la mañana en Beacon Hills, lo que significaba que sería mediodía en Nueva York. Esperaba que Laura estuviera en una pausa para el almuerzo o algo así.

No podía dejar de rebotar en la rodilla y tamborilear sobre la mesa mientras el teléfono sonaba. ¿Y si fuera la Laura equivocada? ¿Y si hubiera sabido de Derek pero no quisiera verlo? Y si-

"¿Hola?" -dijo una voz de mujer.

"Hey! Um, necesito hablar con Laura Hale?" Stiles se estremeció. Sonaba tan joven.

"¿Quién es?" -dijo la mujer cautelosamente-.

"-Me llamo Stiles Stilinski, soy de Beacon Hills y yo..."

"¿Beacon Hills?" -repitió la mujer. "-¿Qué diablos quieres?"

Stiles respiró hondo. "Tengo un mensaje para Laura, es sobre su hermano, Derek."

Silencio en el otro extremo de la línea. Cuando la mujer volvió a hablar, su voz tembló. "Eres un maldito mentiroso, Derek está muerto."

"No, no lo está." Stiles negó con la cabeza, aunque sabía muy bien que no podía verlo. "Ha estado en coma por seis años, pero no está muerto. Llama a la unidad de cuidado a largo plazo en Beacon Hills Memorial".

La única razón por la que Stiles sabía que no había colgado era porque podía oír su respiración áspera. "Stilinski." Ella se aclaró la garganta. "-¿Tienes alguna relación con el sheriff Stilinski?"

Un diminuto fragmento de esperanza apareció en su pecho. –"Sí, mi papá."

"Nadie nos llamó nunca." Su voz se percató de las palabras. "Nadie... nunca nos dijeron..."

"Amiga, no creían que alguien hubiera sobrevivido al fuego", dijo Stiles. "Ellos pensaron que Derek era el único, y todos los cuerpos que no encontraron fueron listados como 'desaparecidos, presuntos muertos'".

Una vez más, la mujer no respondió, pero esta vez, Stiles podía oír sollozos ahogados durante unos cinco segundos antes de que su teléfono sonara como una llamada desconectada.

"-Bueno, eso estuvo bien" -dijo Stiles a la cocina vacía.

**

Le dijo a Derek que no había podido hablar con Laura, que solo dejo un mensaje. Ni siquiera era una mentira. Stiles no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que había hablado con Laura, podría haber sido Cora con la misma facilidad, y había dejado un mensaje. Había sido sólo para una mujer sollozante en lugar de un buzón de voz.

Derek no reaccionó, y de alguna manera eso dolió más. Sólo quería que algo saliera bien, maldita sea. Derek lo merecía, por lo menos.

Una semana después, Stiles se dirigió al hospital para su visita diaria y vio a dos desconocidas mujeres de pelo oscuro de pie en el escritorio, discutiendo con la enfermera allí.

"No las tengo en la lista", decía la enfermera, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados.

"-Somos sus hermanas, por el amor de Dios" -dijo la mujer de pelo oscuro-. "¿Quieres hacer un análisis de sangre, porque podemos hacer eso, ¿por qué tienes una lista?"

Stiles corrió hacia ellas, con el corazón latiendo. "¿Quiénes son? Qué quieren?"

Las mujeres y la enfermera se volvieron a mirarlo. Una mujer que probablemente tenía veintitantos años, pero la otra era más cercana a la de Stiles. Ambos tenían el pelo oscuro y recto, la mayor lo llevaba suelto y la otra lo llevaba en una cola de caballo, y sus miradas eran tan similares que no podían ser nada más que hermanas.

Stiles se mantuvo firme, tratando de no excitarse demasiado. "¿Bien?" él dijo.

"-No es asunto tuyo" -se quejó la muchacha-. "-¿Quién demonios eres tú?"

"-Están tratando de entrar a ver a Derek." La enfermera parecía sumamente escéptica y más que un poco enojada. "Les he dicho que no están permitidas."

La mujer mayor gruñó y, por un momento, Stiles pensó que sus ojos brillaban en rojo.

Mierda.

Él tomó su brazo. "–¿Es usted Laura Hale?"

Ella apartó su brazo. "No es de tu..." Ella hizo una pausa y lo miró, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Tu eres Stiles?"

El asintió. "Si lo soy-"

Su cara se arrugó, y lo siguiente que supo, Stiles tenía los brazos llenos de una mujer llorando.

Se alejó a la parte de su mente cuyo primer instinto debía ser entrar en pánico, y sonrió a la enfermera. "Está bien, todo está bien, definitivamente son sus hermanas, las llamé hace una semana".

No hizo mucho para cambiar el escepticismo de la enfermera, pero al menos ella le permitió tomar a Laura y a Cora-él supuso-a ver a Derek.

Si Stiles tenía alguna duda de que había hecho lo correcto, desapareció en el momento en que los ojos de Derek aterrizaron sobre ellos y se ensancharon. Alguien dejó escapar un grito. Stiles no estaba seguro de si era Laura o Cora... y entonces ambas se lanzaron sobre Derek, enterrando sus caras a cada lado de su cuello. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero no antes de que Stiles capturara la forma en que brillaban con lágrimas.

Stiles movió los pies torpemente. La sensación de que se estaba metiendo en un momento familiar privado se intensificó, y él salió por la puerta. Derek estaría ocupado alcanzando a sus hermanas hoy. Él no necesitaba a Stiles para pasar el rato y hacerle compañía. Tenía familia otra vez.

Estaba a medio camino del vestíbulo cuando oyó pasos que golpeaban en el linóleo.

"¡Stiles!"

Se volvió y vio a Laura, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, persiguiéndolo para alcanzarlo.

"No tuve la oportunidad de decir gracias", dijo una vez que estaba más cerca. "Tú... no puedes saber lo que significa..."

Él negó con la cabeza, cortándola. "-No...Yo... Yo lo entiendo, es como si volviera de los muertos, ¿verdad?"

Ella sonrió y se enjugó los ojos. "-Sí, sí, un poco, no tienes que irte."

"No, no quiero entrometerme." Stiles levantó las manos. "Ustedes tres necesitan tiempo de familia. Oh pero todavía está tomando la decisión de hablar otra vez, así que a veces es difícil. 'Aprieta mi mano una vez por sí, dos veces por no 'parece funcionar bastante bien."

Laura asintió con la cabeza. "Lo tendré en mente." Agarró su mano y la apretó en la suya. "En serio, gracias por cuidarlo."

Su garganta se tensó con un bulto doloroso. "De nada, me alegro de que ustedes estén juntos otra vez".

La sonrisa de Laura era cegadora. "Yo también."

**

"Hijo, ¿solicitaste algo llamado la Beca Conmemorativa Alpha Hale?" -preguntó su padre dos días más tarde mientras buscaba el correo.

Stiles frunció el ceño y miró desde el sofá, donde estaba observando Netflix y estudiando sin pensar en Derek. "No, no he solicitado ninguna beca todavía."

Su padre poso un sobre delante de él. "-Bueno, si esto es legítimo, no tendrás que hacerlo."

Stiles se lo quitó y lo abrió. Dentro había una nota de aspecto oficial en papel con membrete y un cheque para...

Saltó del sofá. "¡¿CIEN MIL DÓLARES?!"

"-¿Estás seguro de que no pediste nada?" -preguntó padre.

"No, lo juro-"

Un pedazo de papel más pequeño salió del sobre y aterrizó sobre la mesa de café, y Stiles se cortó y lo agarró.

Stiles-

No es suficiente.

Tuyas,

Laura Hale

Cora Hale

"-Oh" -dijo Stiles en voz baja, con la garganta apretada.

Su padre le dio una palmada en el hombro y le dio un abrazo con un solo brazo. –"Has hecho bien, hijo."

Stiles quiso dar las gracias, pero por una vez en su vida, no pudo hacer que su voz funcionara.

"Venga." Papá lo condujo hacia la puerta. "Vamos a buscar pizza."

**

Stiles sabía que el día vendría, lo había sabido desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que Laura y Cora estaban allí. Pero aun así, se sintió como demasiado pronto cuando Melissa llamó para hacerle saber que Derek estaba siendo trasladado a una instalación en Nueva York tan pronto como llegaran los médicos para limpiarlo.

No había ido a visitar a Derek tanto, ya que sus hermanas estaban allí y Stiles no quería perjudicar el tiempo de Derek con ellas. Pero Laura y Cora eran siempre acogedoras, y los ojos de Derek brillaban siempre cuando entraba por la puerta.

Derek había estado hablando más, sobre todo palabras sencillas y frases cortas. A veces eran un poco confusas y se frustraba, apretando su mandíbula cerrada, y Stiles hizo todo lo posible para recoger la holgura. Había hecho bastante bien en leer a Derek a través de apretones de manos y cejas, y la idea de no usar esos talentos ya hacía que le doliera el corazón.

Fue a ver a Derek por última vez el día antes de que fuera a ser transferido. Sorprendentemente, Laura y Cora no estaban allí todavía.

Stiles tiró su mochila sobre la cama y se dejó caer al lado. "Oye, ¿dónde están tus hermanas?"

"Hotel." La boca de Derek se crispó, como si estuviera tratando de sonreír. "Último día."

Stiles se incorporó y tomó la mano de Derek. "-¿Te entusiasma volver con ellas?"

Sí. Hubo una pausa. No.

"Aw." Stiles miró sus manos juntas. "¿Me vas a extrañar?"

Trató de mantener su voz ligera, pero fracasó miserablemente. Iba a echar mucho de menos a Derek.

Derek apretó su mano en un solo, pulsos constantes. Sí. Sí. Sí. Sí.

Stiles rápidamente se secó los ojos. "Sí. Yo también, hombre, ha sido una locura, pero ha sido muy divertido. Eres realmente impresionante, ¿sabes?"

Derek sacudió la cabeza bruscamente.

"-Lo eres" -insistió Stiles-. "En serio, siempre tengo razón, y uno de estos días, te darás cuenta de eso."

Derek resopló, pero Stiles captó la leve sonrisa.

Diablos, sí. Todavía era bueno para hacer sonreír a Derek.

Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a sentarse. "Ok. El último día de las salidas, ¿qué quieres hacer?, película, programa de televisión, ¿Derrotarme en el ajedrez otra vez?"

"Película," dijo Derek, la voz un poco más áspera que de costumbre.

"Increíble." Stiles levantó su mochila y sacó sus DVDs. "Elige lo que quieras."

Terminaron viendo la Compañía del Anillo hasta que Laura y Cora llegaron para conseguir que Derek estuviera listo para irse. Stiles empacó sus cosas, y luego impulsivamente arrojó sus brazos alrededor de Derek en un último abrazo.

"-No te olvides de mí" -susurró.

Derek apoyó la mano en la cabeza de Stiles y la apretó. "No puedo."


	6. Capitulo 6

Querido Stiles,

Voy a enviar esto al departamento del sheriff en Beacon Hills con la esperanza de que te llegue. Puedo encontrar miles de cosas en Internet, pero no puedo encontrar tu dirección de casa.

Ese es un terrible primer párrafo.

Las palabras siguen siendo difíciles para mí. Mi terapeuta sugirió que escribiera para expresarme cuando hablar sea demasiado difícil. Y yo quería escribirte primero.

Gracias.

Esas palabras se sienten tan inadecuadas. Pero son las únicas que existen en nuestro lenguaje para expresar gratitud, y así loas usaré.

Gracias por venir a verme, aunque no me conocieras.

Gracias por escuchar cuando no pude hablar.

Gracias por venir a buscarme y por guardar mis secretos.

Gracias por llevar a Kate a la justicia.

Gracias por encontrar a Laura y Cora.

Gracias por ser el punto más brillante de mi vida después de seis años de infierno.

Me pediste que no te olvidara. No puedo. No puedo olvidar la primera persona que me mostró la bondad real en seis años, la primera persona que me trató como si yo fuera un humano y no un vegetal.

Yo podría ser el tipo en el hospital para ti, pero para mí, siempre serás la persona que me trajo de vuelta a la vida. Y jamás podré olvidar eso.

Gracias.

-Derek

**

Derek-

¡SANTA MIERDA UNA CARTA! ¡Eso es genial! Sí, lo hizo en mí (obviamente) aunque papá estaba realmente confundido por qué algo para mí apareció en la estación. Creo que él genuinamente creyó que era algo así como una citación, aunque qué clase de problema podría tener cuando YO NUNCA HE ESTADO EN NEW YORK todavía se me escapa. Puedes usar la dirección de mi casa en el frente de este sobre, o lo pondré al final de este papel.

¿Entonces cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Nueva York? ¿Cómo están tus hermanas? ¿Algún caballero guapo que se balancee para jugar al ajedrez contigo en tus nuevas excavaciones?

La escuela está oficialmente de nuevo en sesión, y las palabras no pueden expresar lo feliz que estoy de ESTAR FINALMENTE en el último año. Pero también un poco de aterrorizado? Al igual que, la universidad se asoma en el horizonte y todo lo que he conocido en mi vida entera va a cambiar. Pienso en nunca tener que tratar con Jackson Whittemore o el señor Harris otra vez y quiero saltar de alegría, pero entonces pienso en no ver a Scott todos los días o dejar a mi papá por sí mismo y ya nunca quiero que la escuela secundaria termine. Es raro. Y todavía no tengo ni idea de dónde quiero ir a la universidad y no tengo idea de lo que quiero hacer con mi vida y la gente sigue preguntando y...

Lo siento. No es un gran problema, de verdad.

OH. He incluido una lista de las películas y los programas que perdiste en los últimos seis años que no tuvimos la oportunidad de ver. Comienza con Iron Man. Seriamente. Asombroso.

Bueno, tengo que empezar la cena. Papá estará en casa pronto. Fue impresionante saber de ti, amigo. ¡Que tengas una buena semana!

-Stiles

P.D. Nunca fuiste "ese tipo en el hospital" para mí.

P.P.S. Eso significa que eres mi amigo.

P.P.S. En serio, no tienes que darme las gracias. Me alegro de que estés bien.

P.P.P.P.S. Realmente espero que puedas leer mi letra.

**

Querido Stiles,

Tengo que confesar, me sorprende que me respondieras. No es que me queje; Estoy muy contento de saber de ti. Las cartas no son algo a lo que la mayoría de las personas tienden a responder.

Nueva York está bien. Ha estado caliente y húmedo, lo que me hace pegarme a mi silla. Es una sensación horrible. No puedo esperar a que sea otoño.

El personal de aquí es muy bueno. Trabajo todos los días con un fisioterapeuta y un terapeuta del habla, y me dicen que estoy mejorando. No se siente como si así fuera. Aún es difícil hablar. Echo de menos el poder decirte todo con el simple hecho de apretar tu mano.

Laura y Cora están bien. Cora está terminando la escuela secundaria y está revisando las clases en NYU. Ella hace su tarea aquí por lo general. Es agradable.

Laura trabaja en un bar deportivo. Ella sólo viene y me visita después de que se ducha. Si viene justo después del trabajo, todavía huele a cigarrillos. No reaccioné bien la vez que entró sin ducharse. Pero pasamos la luna llena juntos, los tres, y sentí... Realmente no tengo palabras para describir cómo se siente. Como estar de nuevo en casa, pero también no. Como ver tu casa de la infancia con todos los muebles reorganizados y todas las paredes se movieron una pulgada a la izquierda. Todo se ve igual, pero sabes que no lo es.

Es raro. Estoy feliz de volver a estar con ellas, feliz de que sigan vivas, pero han pasado seis años. Ahora somos todos extraños. El muchacho que conocían como su hermano ha desaparecido hace tiempo, y no estoy seguro de quién está en su lugar.

Mi fisioterapeuta me hace hacer arte. Principalmente esbozar y pintar. Ella dice que es para ayudar a mis habilidades motoras finas. Es calmante y no me obliga a tratar de hablar con nadie, así que me gusta.

Por favor, no te disculpes por despotricar. Me gusta saberlo. Y está bien estar emocionado y aterrorizado de cosas nuevas. Desde mi entendimiento, así es como la mayoría de la gente reacciona a las cosas nuevas.

Y Cora dice que nadie sabe lo que están haciendo con sus vidas, y cualquiera que dice lo contrario está mintiendo. Así que ahí lo tienes.

Espero que la escuela vaya bien para ti.

-Derek

PD Adjunto está mi bosquejo más reciente. Espero que lo disfrutes.

P.P.S. Ningún caballero guapo viene a jugar ajedrez conmigo. Lo cual es probablemente bueno, porque aprendí a jugar ajedrez con un adolescente obstinadamente inteligente. Me temo que los golpearía demasiado.

P.P.S. Eres mi amigo también.

**

Derek -

Mierda, ese bosquejo es IMPRESIONANTE. ¿Cómo eres incluso bueno en el arte? ¿Es esto algo que acabas de comenzar hacer debido a la terapia, o ya dibujabas antes de todo? Tomé como tres clases de arte en la escuela media. Al final de la última, estoy bastante seguro de que mi maestro le estaba rogando a mi padre que me buscara otra electiva. Eso es parte de por qué comencé a jugar al lacrosse. Bueno, eso, y Scott quería probar y no voy a dejar que mi hermano lo haga solo.

Bueno, lo pediste. Tú quieres que me queje, yo te daré las quejas. Estoy realmente preocupado de que te vayas a arrepentir de darme carta blanca para hablar de ese tipo de cosas.

Me gustan todos mis maestros excepto Harris, por lo usual, y me empuja por la pared de los que tengo que tenerlo para AP Química. Lydia Martin y yo... ¿la recuerdas? Te he hablado de ella... son de cuello y cuello para ser un valedictorian, pero honestamente, Lydia lo va a conseguir. Aunque ella me amenazó con el desmembramiento si no le di una corrida por su dinero, así que, ya sabes.

Es raro. Pasé ocho años de mi vida enamorada de ella, o al menos pensando que estaba enamorada de ella, y ahora... no sé. Me gusta, pero no es lo mismo. No estoy seguro de lo que ha cambiado. Tal vez me acabo de dar cuenta de que en realidad está enamorada de Jackson. O... algo más, quién sabe.

Y sé la sensación que quieres decir, de estar en casa pero tampoco. Así fue como se sintió en nuestra casa durante los primeros dos años después de que mi madre murió. Externamente todo era igual, pero se sentía diferente. Como si algo estuviera desaparecido. O alguien, en este caso. Creo que tarde tanto tiempo en sentir que conocía a mi papá otra vez. Era como si la pérdida de ella nos cambiara a los dos, y tarde mucho tiempo en descubrirlo de nuevo.

Wow, Esto se convirtió en algo deprimente. Ok, algo feliz. Lo feliz.

Scott tiene una novia! Su nombre es Allison. Es nueva en la escuela y es muy amable. Son como los perritos sunshiny más adorables juntos. Sería repugnante si no los amara tanto. (¿A quién trato de engañar? Todavía es repugnante.)

Está bien, estos ensayos no van a escribir ellos mismos. ¡Ten una gran semana, y disfruta del tiempo fresco!

\- Stiles

PD Tal vez ya lo sepas, pero el juicio de Kate está a punto de comenzar. Te mantendré al día, si quieres. O no. Sólo házmelo saber.

P.P.S. Desearía que estuvieras aquí. Scott es terrible en el ajedrez y Allison se pone celosa si tomo su mano.

**

Querido Stiles,

Ha estado nevando durante una semana aquí, y parece que me duelen los huesos. Me hace ser gruñón, Laura y Cora alternan entre burlarse y frustrarse conmigo. He empezado a escribir cartas a ellas también, dejando los sobres en sus camas cuando están en la escuela o el trabajo. Es cada vez más fácil hablar, pero todavía es más fácil poner la pluma en el papel y dejar que las palabras se plasmen allí. No se quedan atascadas en mi cabeza ni se enredan en mi lengua.

No estamos de vuelta a donde estábamos, pero está empezando a mejorar. Sorprendentemente, es Cora con quien es más fácil. Pensé que sería Laura, ya que estábamos más cerca del fuego, pero ahora mismo se siente casi como si estuviera tratando de ser nuestra madre más de lo que es nuestra hermana. Sé que está bajo mucha presión como Alpha, pero sigue siendo extraño, tratando de descubrir esta nueva relación. Luchamos mucho, pero al menos ella está luchando conmigo ahora, en lugar de tratarme como si fuera rompible.

Prefiero no oír hablar del juicio. Sólo hazme saber si ella ha sido condenada. Por lo que has dicho, hay pruebas suficientes de que se irá para siempre, pero me despierto a veces oliendo humo y pensando que puedo oírla reír. Entonces nunca puedo volver a dormir.

Hay algo que debes saber, o algo, algo que necesito decirle a alguien, y tú eres la única persona con la que confío ahora mismo.

Conocí a Kate antes del incendio. Estábamos juntos. Le dije cosas, cosas irreflexivas, cosas que nunca pensé que en un millón de años vendrían a morderme en el culo.

Ella usó lo que le dije para asesinar a mi familia.

Es mi culpa que estén muertos. Si no hubiera sido... si hubiera sido más inteligente, si no me hubiera dejado dominar por una cara bonita... si, si, si...

-Derek

P.D. Ojalá estuvieras aquí también.

**

Estimado Derek,

Santa mierda amigo. Quiero decir... solo... Santa MIERDA.

¿Qué clase de persona enferma SEDUCE A UN ADOLESCENTE para MATAR a SU FAMILIA? Qué actual mierda. Eso es inhumano.

No es tu culpa. ¿Bueno? No eres responsable de lo que Kate eligió hacer. No me importa si tienes que llevar esta carta en tu bolsillo o si tienes que tatuar "Stiles dice que no es mi culpa" en la frente o lo QUE SEA, pero hazlo. Porque NO es tu culpa.

Y sé que probablemente no me vas a creer ahora, pero espero que vuelvas a leer esto en unos meses y lo harás.

No fue tu culpa, Derek.

Tu amigo,

-Stiles

**

Querido Stiles,

Lamento que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que escribí. Fuiste la primera persona a quien le conté de Kate, pero desde esa carta le he dicho a mi terapeuta y a mis hermanas. Ha sido... duro. Hay otras palabras, probablemente, pero "duro" cubre la mayor parte de ella. Llevo tu carta conmigo desde que la recibí. No puedo ponerla con las otras. Tal vez porque temo que desaparezca si lo hago.

Durante las últimas semanas, mis cicatrices han comenzado a desvanecerse. Deberían haberlo hecho antes, con la curación, pero después de seis años no pensé que lo harían. Cora me ayuda a ponerlos de nuevo con el maquillaje para que mis terapeutas no se den cuenta. Es extraño verlas marcharse después de tanto tiempo en mi cara, siempre y cuando tengan una parte de mi cuerpo. Casi no me reconozco en el espejo. Esto es lo que habría sido si el fuego no hubiera ocurrido. Se siente como una mentira.

Gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños, por cierto. Llegó mientras yo estaba luchando por escribir esta carta, y... bueno, tal vez por eso me siento mejor tratando de terminarla.

Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo, Stiles. Espero que sea feliz. Te lo mereces.

Tu amigo,

-Derek

P.D. Gracias de nuevo.

**

Querido Derek,

Probablemente ya has escuchado esto, pero el juicio de Kate terminó la semana pasada. Ella fue declarada culpable de todos los cargos, lo que significa que va a estar en prisión por entre 25 y un millón de años. Podría haberme alegrado un poco cuando papá me lo dijo. O mucho. Bien, definitivamente fue mucho. En serio, espero que nunca vuelva a ver la luz del día.

No puedo creer que tenga dieciocho años, y no puedo creer que sólo me quedan unos cuantos meses de escuela. Gracias a tus hermanas, empezaré este otoño en UC Irvine. Estoy nervioso, pero emocionado. En este momento mi especialidad es la criminología, pero probablemente la cambiaré como 10 veces antes de que me establezca en una. Pero me gustaría ir a la policía, como mi papá. Realmente podría verme disfrutar de eso.

He incluido mi anuncio de graduación con esta carta, con las fechas y todo. No sé si estás listo para un viaje, pero si lo estas, me encantaría verte. Tal vez podamos tener un juego más de ajedrez por el bien de los viejos tiempos. O pasar el rato y discutir sobre las películas. O algo.

Te extraño, es lo que estoy tratando de decir.

Tuyo,

-Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien se que en algunas partes quedo raro pero algunas palabras no tenían traducción o no encontré la forma de darle coherencia pero creo que no quedo tan mal o si?


	7. Capitulo 7

La última campana sonó, y Stiles se puso en pie y agarró sus libros tan rápido como pudo moverse. Scott y él prácticamente corrieron hacia el pasillo principal.

Scott levantó el puño con una sonrisa torcida. "Una semana para la libertad."

Stiles lo golpeó dos veces, ignorando la forma en que su corazón se retorcía de excitación y nerviosismo. "Una semana."

"Oye." Scott agarró su brazo, tirando de los dos a una parada en el medio del pasillo. "Sabes que no va a cambiar nada, ¿verdad? Este verano será épico, y ambos estaremos en California para la universidad".

Deja que Scott sepa. Stiles golpeó sus hombros juntos. "-Lo entiendo, amigo, Berkeley está muy lejos de Irvine."

"Lo sé." La eterna sonrisa de Scott vaciló. "Te voy a extrañar mucho."

"Por el amor de Dios, consigan una habitación," Jackson se quejó, mientras pasaba empujo a Stiles, con un brazo alrededor de Lydia. "El resto de nosotros no necesitamos ver esa mierda."

Scott parpadeó, con la cara retorcida en una adorable confusión. "-¿Pero tengo novia?"

Stiles rodeó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Scott. "Lo sé, y ella es tan asombrosa como tú, amigo, nadie más entiende nuestra amistad".

"-Allison la entiende" -dijo Scott, con los ojos un poco vidriosos-.

Stiles apresuró a ambos a salir por la puerta antes de que Scott pudiera empezar a entusiasmarse sobre la perfección que era Allison. Lo cual, Stiles lo consiguió, realmente lo hizo. Había estado preocupado de que perdiera a su hermano por la relación, pero Allison era un amor total que había estado tan horrorizada como Stiles porque Scott no había visto a Star Wars. Que, ya sabes, la situó en la parte superior de la impresionante lista de Stiles. O por lo menos cerca.

Corrieron directamente hacia un grupo de personas agrupadas en la parte superior de los escalones. Antes de que Stiles pudiera preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando, se dio cuenta de que este grupo no era el único. La gente estaba esparcida por todo el estacionamiento, aparentemente caminando hacia sus coches, pero cada uno de ellos estaba mirando el mismo lugar.

Stiles se abrió paso entre la multitud, arrastrando a Scott con él, y se detuvo. Estacionado en el medio del aparcamiento había un jet negro Camaro, de lejos el coche más sexy del lote (incluso más que el maldito Porsche de Jackson). Y apoyado en el Camaro estaba un hombre alto con vaqueros apretados, una chaqueta de cuero, y pelo oscuro y una barba y Dios santo por encima de eso estaba Derek.

El corazón de Stiles tropezó y se estremeció, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse boquiabierto.

Derek estaba aquí.

Derek estaba aquí y estaba de pie y al parecer tenía un maldito Camaro que mierda-

"¿Stiles?" Scott tiró de su brazo. "¿Estás bien?"

"-Derek" -dijo Stiles, incapaz de decirse más.

"-¿Derek?" Scott sonó confundido, y luego, "Espera, Derek Hale?"

Stiles se alejó y camino hacia adelante, con el corazón latiendo con rapidez. Derek no estaba realmente aquí, era un truco de su imaginación, como si Derek fuera a desaparecer-

Finalmente se libró de la multitud y caminó hacia Derek, con las piernas temblando. Todavía se sentía como un sueño, que Derek estuviera aquí, que en realidad estuviera de pie junto a un coche y jodidamente sonriente como si estuviera esperando que Stiles entendiera la broma.

Estás aquí, Stiles quería decir, pero su boca no funcionaba. Realmente estás aquí y estás bien y estás sonriendo.

Derek avanzó, con las manos en los bolsillos y agachando la cabeza un poco como si fuera tímido. "-Hey, Stiles."

"-¿Qué estás...?" Stiles se aclaró la garganta. "¿Cómo estás-cuándo tu- te dieron un Camaro?"

Derek echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír, y era el sonido más hermoso que Stiles había oído. "Laura lo llamó" felicitaciones por terminar la terapia y obtener tu licencia de conducir".

"Eso es increíble. Eso es...increíble" Stiles quería percatarse de lo estúpido que sonaba. "No puedo creer que hayas venido."

"Bueno sí." Derek sonrió. "Tú me lo pediste, y quería verte."

Algo en el pecho de Stiles se estrechó, o tal vez fue su corazón expandiéndose tres veces su tamaño. Dio otro paso hacia Derek. "Te extrañe."

La sonrisa de Derek se suavizó. "Yo también te extrañé."

Y eso hizo que algo en él se aflojara. Stiles rebotó un poco en los dedos de los pies. "Ya sabes, la graduación no es sino la otra semana."

"Soy consciente." Derek dio otro paso adelante, cerrando aún más la distancia entre ellos. "Pero yo... quería pasar tiempo contigo, como," él señaló con una mano sobre sí mismo, "esto".

"Amigo, te das cuenta de que probablemente estaremos haciendo lo mismo que siempre hicimos?" Stiles dijo. "Sólo ahora podrás jugar a los videojuegos."

La sonrisa de Derek se volvió tortuosa, y Stiles se puso un poco débil en las rodillas. "Jugar a los videojuegos, comentar las películas, decirte que te calles cuando digas eso de que Harry Potter es mucho mejor que el Señor de los Anillos..."

"Oye, me molesta eso, quiero que vuelva mi audiencia cautiva".

"Lo estoy", dijo Derek suavemente. "Siempre lo he sido."

Y oh.

Oh.

El cerebro de Stiles se rompió y se reajustó, todas las piezas haciendo clic de nuevo juntos porque aparentemente estaba viviendo en un mundo donde Derek Hale estaba atraído hacia él. Y Stiles le correspondía totalmente que, ni siquiera era divertido.

"Yo, um." Dios, ¿cuándo se le había puesto la boca tan seca? "-Bueno, tal vez podamos hacer otras cosas, como ir a tomar un café, o tal vez besarnos un poco, o ambas cosas, estoy abierto a opciones."

"Tal vez un besarnos un poco", dijo Derek secamente. "Vaya, qué romántico."

Stiles se agitó. "-¡Hey, he sugerido primero el café!"

"O tu podrías poner tu mochila en mi coche y nosotros podríamos ir a conseguir unas malteadas en la cafetería primero", dijo Derek. "Aceptado, no tomado una de sus malteadas en siete años, pero solían ser impresionantes."

"Todavía lo son", dijo Stiles. "Y oh, Dios mío, ¿me has pedido que vaya a buscar las malteadas? ¿Me vas a pedir que sea tu novio después, Hale?"

Derek tocó el suelo. "Pensé que verías como nos iban con las malteadas primero."

Stiles asintió con tanta fuerza que pensó que su cuello se rompería. "Eso funciona para mí. Eso funciona totalmente para mí."

Derek sonrió y retrocedió, abriendo la puerta de pasajero del Camaro.

"¡VE STILES, CONSIGUELO!" Scott grito, y Stiles le dio un pulgar hacia arriba antes de deslizarse en el asiento.

"-¿Era Scott?" -preguntó Derek cuando se metió en el lado del conductor.

"Sí. Él tuvo que lidiar con oír lamentarme de que no estuvieras aquí", dijo Stiles. "-Está muy preocupado por mi virtud, como puedes ver."

Derek agachó la cabeza y se echó a reír, y Dios, era tan hermoso. Stiles quería que él hiciera eso una y otra vez. Tal vez por el resto de la semana. Posiblemente incluso para el resto de su vida.

Stiles extendió la mano y apoyó su mano sobre la de Derek, encima de la palanca de cambios. Derek volvió la mano y unió sus dedos, con las manos juntas tan familiarmente que se sentía un poco como volver a casa.

"-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto" -susurró Stiles-.

Derek le apretó la mano una vez.

Sí.


End file.
